Greasers Have Problems
by CuteCarly
Summary: Sequel to "Socs Have Problems". Soda deals with Riley's death in a dangerous way. You don't have to read "Socs Have Problems" to understand this! R/R! **CHAPTER 7 IS UP**
1. Soda

                        ~Chapter 1~ Ok. Hi. I am stuck on every single one of my other stories so I'm making a sequel to "Socs Have Problems". I know that's kinda dumb because I have other stories that aren't finished so unless you people have ideas I'm just going to go on with this, k? K! Right. If you haven't read "Socs Have Problems" you can still probably read this and not be lost. Anyway I own Daphne, Carmen, Riley, and anyone else that I decide to add, ok? Oh does anyone have any names I can use, cuz I need a name for a girl who likes Soda. Ok, yeah. I'll go on with the story.

                                                            (****Soda's POV****)

            I turned the light off and layed down on the bed. It had been a week. A whole week. A week of nothing, but sadness and pain. It just didn't seem possible. How could a week go by so fast? 

            It felt like just yesterday me and Riley were at the DX talking, and laughing. But she wasn't even here yesterday. She hasn't been here for a week, my mind said this over and over and over until I got a headache from thinking about the meaning of those words. I didn't want to know that Riley was dead. 

            And it was all Buck Merril's fault. The police hadn't even caught him yet. It wasn't fair, how he could get away with murder and I couldn't even get away with pretending that everything was ok. I pretended that it was ok but the gang looked right through me and knew that I was hurting.

            I only had one escape from everything, from the sadness, and hurting. A trick I had picked up from Riley. To cut myself. It gave me relief and freedom. For that split second when the blade ran across my skin and the blood came running out of the cut I had freedom. Freedom of everything. I could forget how Riley was dead and how my life was going to be a living hell without her, but only for a second. Then it was gone and I was right back to square one, not knowing what to do with my life.

            "Soda, sweetie pie!" I heard the bittersweet sound of Carmen's voice. Carmen was Steve's girlfriend, and she had been Riley's best friend. She had been hanging around our house a lot ever since Riley and she had sorta become one of the gang. Considering her best friend was gone she was doing great, acting as if everything was normal.

            Carmen slung my door open and flipped the light on. "Honey, its noon, what are you doing in here…still?" I rolled over on my back and shrugged. It wasn't any of her business, besides I was doing what I had been doing for the past week. Moping around my room with the light out, and not hanging out with the gang. 

            I had even been fired from my job, meaning I didn't work at the DX anymore. My boss had fired me when I didn't show up for four days and didn't bother to call in. Steve tried to explain to him what was going on, but he wouldn't listen. Go figure. Do bosses ever listen? I didn't really care that I got fired. It didn't bother me at all. Another thing just to make me hate my life. Wasn't I supposed to care that I got fired? 

            Nothing seemed important anymore.

            Not even Pony or the gang. One time Pony had came in the house and nobody was home but me. He wanted to talk to me about something, but I just brushed him off and stalked back into the room. 

            Infact the only thing I did anymore was lay in my room, and cut myself.

            "….should be out there with us," I looked at Carmen who was gesturing to the living room, where the gang was at. Everyone was there except Dally. Dally hadn't been around much in the past week. I think he was a little upset over Riley too. Actually I think he was guilty, because he never got to tell her he was sorry for taking advantage of her when they were both drunk. Daphne was even there.

            Daphne was Riley's little sister, and had been living with us, because her parents didn't give a damn about her or Riley. They didn't even go to Riley's funeral, neither did I, but that's a whole different story. Both Daphne and Pony had formed some kind of a bond, seeing as they were the youngest two. I'm not sure whether they liked each other or not though, because I hadn't really been paying attention to them.

            I shook my head no. I didn't want to go out there with the gang. It was weird. Use to, I would always want to hang out with them and I'd be a lot of fun and we'd all have fun. But now I didn't want them to see me. To see me when I was sad, and I wasn't fun anymore either. The fun me seemed to have left the very minute Riley did.

            "Please Soda. Please come out there. You don't have to talk. You can just sit there, but let us know you are ok. Everyone's worried sick about you. Steve is worried about you. He seems more and more depressed everytime we go out and I ask him why and you know what his answer is?" I shrugged. "He says that he's worried to death about you, because you won't even come out of your room."

            "Steve's not worried about me, Carmen. He's got you."I covered my mouth at my sudden outburst. I was a little jealous of Steve. He had Carmen, he had someone. I had no one. No one at all. Not even my best friend anymore. Carmen had taken him. It just wasn't fair.

            "Soda, that's not true at all and you know it." Carmen looked at me when she suddenly realized what I was hinting at. My stomach did a little flip and then suddenly felt upset. When Carmen was upset she reminded me of Riley, a lot.

                        ~A/N~ What do you guys think so far? Good? Bad?? What? Review and if you haven't read "Socs Have Problems" Please read it and review!! Thanks!!


	2. Steve

                        ~Chapter 2~ Hiya! Here's Chapter 2!! Yippee! Thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter! I only own Daphne, and Riley. Rina owns herself. So yeah. Yeah Rina, I'm using you again cuz I can't come up with a name and I don't want to use myself because I don't really like Soda and you do like him! So yeah! Oh and this is like the next day from my last chapter..did that make since? Well anyway it's the next day so yeah!

                                                            ****Steve's POV****

            "Hey Curtis!" I ran in the Curtis house, past Dally, who I hadn't seen for a while, and flung the bedroom door open. "I got you a job!"

            Soda looked at me like I was insane and then muttered a quiet, "what are you talking about?"

            "Just what I said. I got you a job. Come on. I explained to the boss about everything that's happening and he said you could have your job back at the DX, 'cause we've lost a lot of business since you haven't been there." Soda had gotten fired for missing four days and not calling in or explaining why he had missed those days. He wouldn't tell me why he had missed either, although I had a slight hint that it was because of Riley. 

            He hadn't been telling me anything lately. He seemed kinda distant but I had Carmen so I was doing ok. He still layed there like a bump on a log, and just stared at me. "Well come on, what are you waiting for?"

            "Steve. I didn't want my damn job back. I'm doing fine, just laying here all day." I shrugged and he got up anyway and put his DX cap on. Then he followed me out the door and we started to walk to the DX. 

            "Come on, will you atleast try to be happy?" I wondered outloud, although I hadn't meant too. Soda looked at me like I was crazy.

            "What the hell are you talking about Steve?" He asked in a fake, cheerful voice.

            "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I mean all you do is mope around now. I know that Riley's gone but goddamn, Soda, you hafta keep living. Its not the end of the world. I mean drop the act."

            He frowned and then sighed. "Maybe its not the end of the world to you. But it is to me." That shocked me. I didn't expect him to drop the act so quickly. I expected him to put up an argument and say that he wasn't acting and everything was fine, but he didn't.

            That last statement finally hit me. He didn't. He didn't put up an arguement. It was strange. Normally he would argue with me, jokingly, of course, but it would still be an argument. He wasn't supposed to just give up like that.

            "Steve. She was the first person, other then you guys, that I loved. I mean really loved. Not like some little puppy-love, like me and Sandy had, I mean actually loved. Someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I could see myself with her forever."

            "But its over now. I'll be there for you. You can count on me. Just please, for today, be happy. I miss the you that I've known forever." I found myself using a pleading voice. I was pleading for Soda to be happy. Even if he had to pretend, just for one day. I missed the old Sodapop Curtis. The one who would always smile, and grin and talk and never close his mouth. 

            He just shook his head and said, "Ok. I'll try."

            When we got to The DX Soda decided that he would work the counter inside so I said I'd work on the cars. That wasn't too unusual, since I usually worked on the cars. 

            I still was worried about Soda as I worked on the cars, but I figured he would get over it soon enough. So I found myself grinning like an idiot when Carmen pulled up, making me completely forget about Soda. "Hey Steve!" She called to me and I waved to her.

            "Hey Carmen. Whats up? On your lunch break or something?" She shook her head.

            "Nah. I'm just cutting classes. Looks like you've rubbed off on me, because I see you aren't exactly in class today!" I laughed.

            "Yeah. Soda, just seems so distant and upset lately I figured I'd try to get him his job back and it worked. So then I decided that I'd skip classes today, but you better get back. Won't you get in trouble?"

            "Do you think I care if I get in trouble? I've already got a detention this week, because I didn't do any work and I smarted off to the geometry teacher. Now, most of my Socy friends dumped me because I'm hanging out with as they put it, 'no good greasy hoods' and because I got a feeling that they only liked me because of Riley." She grew silent after that. 

            "Sorry Carm. Anyway wanna hang around here, 'til I get off work?" She shrugged.

            "Yeah. I guess. Sure, why not? But my friend is in the car and she's seen Soda around and she wants to talk to him, so where's he at?" I pointed inside to the counter and she signaled for her friend to get out of the car.

            "I don't know if he'll want to talk to you. He's kinda down about Riley." I said to Carmen's friend when she walked up to me and Carmen.

            "That's ok. I just want to introduce myself, you know in case he does ever want to go out. By the way, my name's Sabrina. Rina for short." She brushed her long red hair out of her face and made her way inside. Me and Carmen both followed her.

            "Hey, Soda!" I yelled the minute I walked in and then I saw something that I didn't ever want to see. It had been one of my worst's thoughts and it was now confirmed. 

            Soda was sitting there at the counter, holding his switch blade in his hand and running it down the other arm. The blood was trickling out of the little cuts and scratches and running all down his arm.

            ~A/N~ Ok..what do you think? Good? Bad? What? Please review!!! Oh and hey Vicki, do you want me to add you to this story cuz I will!!! So yeah!! Anyway Review!


	3. Soda 2

            ~Chapter 3~ Ok. Wow!! You guys actually like this story!! Yay and thanx for all the reviews!!! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention in my last chapter, that what happened in that chapter wasn't my idea, it was Rina's idea! So thanks Rina! Anyway I only own what you don't recognize and Rina owns herself so yeah!

                                                            ****Soda's POV****

            I ran the switchblade up and down my arm, making little scratches here and there. Then I watched the blood magically appear from the cuts and run down my arm. It felt so good and it made me forget about everything. What a relief, I thought to myself and started to make more little cuts on my arm. That's when I heard someone clear their throat.

            I felt my eyes grow big and I looked at the people standing in front of me. It was Steve, Carmen, and I guess one of Carmen's friends.

            Steve looked as bad as I felt. In fact he looked angry. Really angry. He was starting to curse to himself and he was shaking his head, angrily. I hated to see him like that. 

            Carmen looked sad. She had her hand up to her mouth, as if it wasn't there, she'd scream. And her eyes were glistening with tears. Tears of anger, tears of sadness, and just I guess tears of memories. I think she was remembering Riley.

            The red headed girl, who had not been introduced to me yet, just looked shocked. She was just looking at me, probably wondering what kind of an idiot I was.

            "Steve…" I said with a hint of a whimper in my voice. I didn't want him to be mad at me and I knew he would be.

                He didn't say anything, but just stared at me for what seemed like the longest time in the world. I didn't do anything but just glance back and forth between all three of them.  

            Exactly what was going through my mind was: Oh god, oh god. This isn't good. Please don't let Steve tell Darry. Please don't let Carmen tell Darry. Please don't let Steve tell Darry. Please don't let Carmen tell Darry. Oh god, please don't.

            And then another thought raced through my mind. What if Ponyboy somehow or another found out about this. It would tear him up. He already didn't like me being sad. I know he definitely wouldn't like me hurting myself. It would upset him. A lot.

            "Steve," I tried again. He looked at me and shook his head. "Carmen…" I said. She just looked down at the ground, along with her friend.

            " I'm sorry. I-I was just experimenting. I wasn't going to keep doing it." I lied and they knew I was lying. I never could fool Steve. He had been my best friend since grade school, so he knew me pretty good.

            I glanced over to the clock. Two: O' Five. Pony and Two-Bit and Johnny would be over here soon, they always came to the DX whenever they got off school. A couple more minutes passed without anyone saying anything, before I heard the familiar sound of the bell on the door ringing; It rung whenever someone walked in. Sure enough it was Pony, Two-Bit and Johnny. 

            They looked at Steve and then to me. "Hey y'all whats going on?" It was Two-Bit. "Is Mickey Mouse comin here or something ? I mean there is an awful big audience!" Carmen pointed to me and Two-Bit glanced at my arm while Pony and Johnny grew as white as a ghost.

            "Glory, Sodapop! What happened to you?" It was Two-Bit. 

            "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!" I threw the switch blade down on the counter and walked past everyone, slamming the door on my way out.

            ~A/N~ Hiya People!! Sorry that this chapter is so short!! I'm kinda braindead today and I've been really busy with college classes and cheerleading!! It sucks!! Anyway review please! And if you have any ideas for the next chap or any one of my other stories please let me know!! Hey someone can even write a chapter for one of my stories and then send it to me and I'll post it but I'll give the person who writes it credit!! So yeah!! Ok..nobody probably wants to do that, but that's ok!! Lol!! Review please!


	4. Rina and Steve

                        ~Chapter 4~ Hiya people!! Rina wrote this chapter for me so if you like it, its Rina's writing that you like and not mine so yeah!! Thanks Rina! Oh and you know the disclaimer stuff right people! Right!   
  
  
                                                            ****Rina's POV****  
  
            

            I watched Soda leave and Steve run after him. I turned back to Carmen and   
she looked as if she was about to cry. I guess with losing her best friend, and now seeing another one of her friends doing that to himself I would be really upset too.

            "Is he gonna be ok?" I asked and she shrugged. I hoped he was going to be ok, because I really had wanted to atleast meet him. He was really cute and seemed pretty sweet too.  
            "I don't know Rina, but I hope he is."  
  
                                                             

                                                            ****Steve's POV****  
  
  


            "Soda wait up will ya?" I called chasing after him; he finally stopped and   
turned around to face me. I was angry at him, but I still didn't want him to hurt himself so I had to talk to him.  
            "Steve I just want to be alone, will you just go away?" I shook my head as   
he sighed and sat on the curb. There was absolutely no way that I was going to leave him alone. Hard tellin what he would do to himself.  
            "Soda, buddy you don't need to be alone, when you're alone you do things like   
this to yourself. Soda we're all worried about you, you're taking this whole   
Riley thing too hard, look what you're doing to yourself, man." Soda looked   
at his arms and sighed. Then he looked back to me.

            "Steve you don't understand! It's my only escape. I have to do this!" 

            "No. You don't and you need to fuckin stop it! You could kill yourself!" It sounded like I was yelling at him, which I was, but inside I was saying something different. I was saying: Soda please stop, because if something happened to you  I wouldn't know what to do. You're my best friend and my life would just be difficult without you, so stop. "Like I said, buddy, you're taking this thing to hard." I repeated myself and Soda sighed again.  
            "I just miss her Steve." I laughed softly, sarcastically thinking, 'Soda, you think everyone else is glad she's gone?' and sat next to him. Soda looked miserable. And completely worn out. All the blood had completely drained out of his face and it was as white as cotton. His eyes had lost that special glimering glow of happiness that they used to have. Now they were full of pain, and anger, and sorrow. He just wasn't the Sodapop Curtis that I knew anymore.  
            "We all miss her Soda, but we have to move on, Riley wouldn't have wanted   
you doing this to yourself." I stopped when Soda frowned.

            "Maybe you're right. But I don't know what to do Steve. Its not fair! Why does everything have to happen to us? To me? First mom and dad and now Riley." Soda looked like he was about to start crying, but I knew he wouldn't.

            "I don't know what you can do, but I do know what you can't do. And that's cut yourself. All you're doing is hurting yourself so stop it now. If you don't I'll Darry." I knew a surefire way to get him to stop would be to threaten him. He looked at me and his eyes grew big.

            "Please Steve, don't. Promise me you won't!" He practically screamed at me.

            I smirked. It worked. "Ok. I won't, but you can't cut yourself anymore." He didn't say anything but just nodded his head a little so I took that as an ok."Now come on, lets get back to the DX, that red headed chick that was in there? She came to see you and you just ran out."  Soda looked up at me confused, probably wondering what I was talking about.  
            "She came to see me? I don't even know her." I smiled and stood up off the   
curb.  
            "She's a friend of Carmen's, I guess she heard you were feeling kinda bummed and came by to say hi." Soda nodded and stood up brushing himself off. He was still frowning. In fact I'm not even sure if he wanted to talk to Rina, or any girl for that matter. I don't even think he wanted to talk to me, hence he told me to go away but I was stubborn. So I had stayed anyway, which I'm glad I did. He didn't look any happier now, but he was afraid I'd tell Darry so I think he'd stop.

             We walked back to the DX in silence. Once we got there Soda picked up his switchblade and started to put it in his pocket, ignoring the looks he was getting from me, Pony, Two-Bit, and Johnny.  
            "No buddy why don't you let me hold onto that for a while? I don't want you   
hurting yourself again." Soda sighed and handed me his blade. I think he handed it to me, because he knew that if he kept it he would have cut himself with it. So I handed it to   
Pony to hold onto and he still looked white when he saw bits of blood left   
on the blade. I walked over to Rina.

            Pony gulped before wiping the blood off the blade with his shirt. Pony wouldn't even look Soda in the eyes and I could tell that it hurt Soda. Soda cared more about Pony then he did anything or anyone else in the world and for Pony to be mad at him, made him even more upset then he already was.  
            "Soda this is Rina. Rina I think you already know Soda." I introduced them and Soda perked up a little, but just for a minute and then he went right back to being sad and I'm willing to bet, thinking about Riley.  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'm stuck sorry that was really short!!!! Ok hiya..Thanks for writing this chapter Rina!!!!!! Oh yeah..hehe..sorry Rina but I added some stuff to the chapter to make it longer so yeah! Hope you don't care that I did add stuff! Although its probably worst now since I added stuff, cuz you write better then me but yeah!!! Lol!! Thanks again! So yeah everyone!! REVIEW!


	5. Soda 3

            ~Chapter 5?~ I think its chapter 5!! Anyway I know I haven't updated in a while but here's an updation…did that make sense? Probably not…but updation (well in my language) it means a new chapter..or I updated!! So yeah!! So here's my updation and thanks to all the reviewers!!! And I know this chapter goes a little fast, but that's cuz I have plans for later so I wanted to speed it up a bit so yeah!

                                    ****Soda's POV****

            Rina was sweet and she didn't treat me like a freak after she saw me cutting myself, but I still didn't really want to go out with her. I just wanted to stay home and do nothing. "Come on Soda, why not?" Steve was begging me to go on a double date with him and Carmen.

            "Because Steve, I don't feel like it." I complained to him and cringed when I heard the door shut. That meant Darry was home. "Steve, go get Pony." I commanded him and he just shrugged and yelled to Pony. Thanks, I thought to myself, I could have done that, I actually wanted you to go get Pony, Steve.

            Pony moped in the door, frowning. "What Steve?" He wondered and wouldn't look me in the eye when I looked at him. Steve shrugged.

            "I dunno. Soda wants to talk to you." Then Steve left.

            "Hey Pony," I began but he cut me off.

            "No Soda. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to ever talk to you again!" My eyes grew big and I felt my face start toturn red. That wasn't like Pony. He was never mad at me and he never talked to me like that. "How could you hurt yourself? What are you trying to do, leave me and Darry all alone? Why don't you just have Darry send you off to a home if you want to leave? Huh!?" I shook my head.

            "No, no, Pony, that's not what I wanted. I don't want to leave you guys," I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I might have wanted to leave everyone.

            "Then why did you do it!?" He shouted at me and I heard Darry come down the hall.

            "Whats going on in there?" He asked, opening the door. I shook my head and rolled over on the bed, burying my head in the pillow and letting tears come out of my eyes.

            "What's wrong with you PepsiCola?" Darry sat down on the bed, next to me and put his hand on my back, speaking gently. 

            "Pony knows. Ask him." I muttered angrily.

            "Pony, whats wrong with him?" I heard Darry whisper.

            They exchanged a few whispers before I heard Darry tell Pony to leave the room so he could talk to me. Great, now Darry knew that I was cutting, that was the one thing I hoped would not happen.

            "Soda." The tone of Darry's voice made me roll over to face him. He was using a harsh voice, like he was getting ready to scream at me. I knew he would be mad, but he was crossing the line. His voice seemed furious. "What the fuck are you trying to pull? Do you want out of the house? If that's what you want, I'll give it to you. But as long as you're living under my roof you won't and I mean won't cut yourself. Is that understood? If you pull a stunt like this again I will personally kick you out. I don't give a damn what you think. I'm not going to stand around and watch you kill yourself." Darry stopped and I wondered if maybe, by a small chance if he was done. He had already almost brought me to tears. I didn't like it when any of us fought, but this was worst then any fight that we'd ever had. Darry had never threatened to kick any of us out of the house. " I know you want me to stand here and tell you that I'm sorry that you're cutting yourself and all that shit, but you know what Soda? I'm not going to. You knew better. You knew what it can do to you. You seen Riley and you tried to get her to stop and now that she's gone you started. That's not right. And another thing, you're behavior for the last few days has been unacceptable too, all you do is mope around and apparently cut yourself. Soda, do you want to end up dead..like Riley?"

            I sprang up off the bed. He had went to far. "Don't bring Riley into this Darry! And its none of your damn business what I do! Stop being such a parent and be a brother, asshole!" I hit him hard and waited for him to hit me back. He stood there for a moment and then he did, he hit me.

            I fell to the ground, cussing to myself. "Asshole!" I yelled. By this time the rest of the gang was in there. They looked to Darry and then to me.

            "You guys…" It was Two-Bit and he trailed off after I just shook my head and stood up. 

            "Are you ok?" Carmen ran to my aid and looked at my face where Darry had hit me. It hurt like hell but I just muttered to Carmen that I was fine.

            "Damnit Darry, I needed your fuckin support and you fuckin hurt me. You had no right to do this!" Darry shook his head and cussed me out before walking out of the bedroom and slamming the door behind him, leaving me, Carmen, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny standing there.

A/N~ Sorry so short!! Umm..ok just review and please don't flame it!!! Ok…bye now!!!


	6. Soda 4

~Chapter 6..I think..maybe 5? Maybe 7! Not sure!! Lol!! Anywho this is Carly here!! I haven't updated in awhile but now I am!! Here's this chapter and you all know who and who I don't own, right? Oh yeah, sorry if this sucks!           Oh yeah and the italic thingys are Soda's actual thoughts.                        

                                    ****Soda's POV****

            "Fuck him," I muttered and touched my cheek where he had hit me. It was bleeding, I could feel it. The blood was a familiar feel to me, afterall I had felt it on my arms almost everyday for the past week. It was a satisfying feel. 

            What surprised me the most about my little fight with Darry was that I was crying, not because my face hurt but because me and Darry had fought.

            My teary eyes focused in on the gang. They were standing there, looking at me like I was some kind of freak in a circus sideshow. _Hmm, maybe that's what I should be. I'd probably fit the part perfectly. I didn't want to see any of them right now. Especially not Pony, it was his fought that Darry knew I was cutting. All his fought. "Get out." I tried to say this in a commanding like voice but it came out in a shaky one. "Get out," I said again, only this time in a louder voice._

            "Soda, no, don't do this to yourself." It was Carmen's soft, warm voice, but to me it sounded like Riley's voice and that caused me to be more upset. Carmen took a step toward me and I pushed her away a little. She shrieked and ran to Steve. All I got from Steve then was a dirty look. 

            I think he hated me. I think the whole gang hated me. I think Carmen hated me. Everyone probably hated me. _Who could like a loser like me? Especially since they all probably knew that I was cutting myself. All because of Pony. Everything was always because of Pony._

            Pony was the reason I had to drop out of school, Pony was the reason I had to get a job, Pony was the reason Darry hated me, Pony was the reason the gang hated me, and Pony was the reason I hated myself. It was all Pony. Pony this, Pony that. I hated him. No, I didn't just hate him. I hated everyone.

            I stormed out my door, not caring that Darry was in the living room and not caring that I had to push the gang out of the way. When I got to the living room Darry was sitting there holding an ice pack to his nose where I must have hit it. _Good. I'm glad that bastard got hurt. I wish I would have killed him._ I walked passed him as calmly as I could, expecting him to stop me but he didn't. Go figure. He wouldn't stop me. He hated me.

            I pushed the door open and stepped outside into the cool, crisp, calm atmosphere. It felt bad. I didn't want a cool crisp atmosphere, I wanted a violent one. One that would fit my mood. Not one that was completely opposite of what I was feeling.

            I stepped off the side walk and just started walking. I wasn't sure where I was walking to but I didn't really care either. Passing the drive in I saw a bunch of girls walk in. They were cute. Chances are they'd hate me too though, so I kept walking. They'd probably hate me just because I was a greaser. I hated it. Hated being a greaser. It wasn't fair. 

            Nothing was fair anymore. Riley being gone wasn't fair, Darry and Pony hating me wasn't fair, me having to cut myself to deal with my pain wasn't fair, nothing was fair. Nothing was even fair for the Socs. That was the one thing that Riley had taught me. Nobody had it fair, everyone had it rough. Even the Socs. However, at this moment I hated them. 

            "Soda?" I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. The touch sent chills down my back. It was the same touch that I had always felt from Riley. Who else could give me that kind of touch? Who else's touch could have that much emotion to it? I turned around slowly, unaware of who would be there.

            The girl had long red hair and sparkling green eyes. She looked at me a moment with sadness in her eyes. She knew who I was and what I was doing to myself. "Soda? That's your name right?" She slowly removed her hand from my shoulder and I wish she hadn't. For the first time since my fight with Darry I didn't hate someone. I didn't hate her. She was beautiful and she had that same twinkle to her eyes that had attracted me to Riley. Maybe that was why I didn't hate her.

            "Yeah. Yeah, my name is Soda. Why?" I cocked my eyebrow a little and willed myself to stop crying. Hopefully she hadn't seen the tears yet.

            "It's me. We met at the DX today. It's Rina. I was just wondering, I mean I was going to come over earlier but I got preoccupied. But I was just wondering if you were ok." She smiled at me and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

            "Why would a girl like you care how I was?" I blurted this out, not meaning too. I wasn't meaning to be mean to her it was just happening.

            "Because I care." That was her only answer before she looked down at the ground. "What caused you to do it though?"

            "Do what?" I wondered this, too tired and angry to get what she was talking about.

            "Cut yourself."

            "Nothing. Why is it any of your business? Just get the hell out of here and get the fuck lost! I don't want to fuckin talk to you!"

            "Soda! No, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." She actually looked hurt. Although why I'm not sure. Didn't she hate me just like everyone else did?

            "Well do yourself a favor and don't. It's just all fucked up. Everyone hates me. Now leave me the hell alone." I started to walk away but she grabbed on to my arm.

            "Soda, just come back to my place and I can help you." _What the fuck makes you think you can help me, huh? Tell me that! If I could get help don't you think I would have! No one can help me. I'm helpless. _

~A/N~ That's the end of this chapter! What do you guys think? Please review!! And tell me what should happen next!! Thanks!


	7. Rina

                Disclaimer~ Here's Chapter 7!! I know its incredibly short, and I'm sorry about that!!! I just wanted to update this story for Angel and Rina cuz they've been wanting me to update so yeah!! Lol!! Anywho I own only Carmen. Rina owns herself!!! Everyone else belongs to Ronald McDonald!! No, J/K!! Of course if you guys actually believed that these characters belonged to Ronald McDonald then you would be an idiot!! Lol! Sorry!!

                                                                        ****Rina's POV****

            He looked at me, his eyes sparkling with anger. I could tell that right now he was directing his anger toward me. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, cause it did. He just met me, how could he become so hostile toward me? I mean from what my friends told me I heard that he was a real sweetie. "Soda," I began again, "please come back to my place. My parents are gone for the week so we can talk for as long as you need to talk." He just shook his head. "Look, you may think I'm crazy for wanting to help you. Hell, you may even think I'm crazy because I'm still talking to you after learning that you cut yourself, but I'm not. I'm not crazy. I just want to help you and get to know you." I didn't add the part about wanting to get to know him physically too; he would have probably thought I was even weirder if I would have said that.

            I could tell that he was debating whether to come back with me or not for as he kept turning toward me but then he would turn back around and start to walk off, then he would stop and turn back toward me. "Do you not know what leave me alone means?" He asked.

            "Nope. I haven't the slightest clue of what that means." He started to crack a grin but it soon faltered. Well, atleast I got somewhat of a smile out of him. Hey, I can't help it that my smartass comments make people smile.

            "Well maybe you should get a clue." By now I could tell that he was trying not to cry. Every once in a while I could hear him take a deep breath and mutter a few curse words. I hated it when people cried. Even when people that I didn't like cried, I hated it. To see a tough greaser like Soda cry though, that would be weird. I just hoped he wouldn't start crying, or atleast I hoped if he did cry that I couldn't see it.

            "Please come back to my place. I'll make us some drinks, or I'll just grab a couple of beers out of the frig, whatever, and anyway we can talk." Hopefully he would come back to my place now. What kind of guy can resist beers? None that I've ever gone out with.

            "Will it get you off my back?" He said more as a statement then a question. 

            I nodded my head. "Yep."

            "Fine then, I'll come over to your fuckin place!" He sounded even more angry now, and I'm not sure why. Couldn't he understand that all I was trying to do was help him? Maybe seduce him a little..no, I would wait till I got to know him better before I did that. (Lol, Rina!! I just had to add that!! It sounds so you!! Sorry!! Hehe!) 

            "Good. My place is this way." I signaled toward the opposite way he was going. 

A/N~ Sorry that was so short!! My next chapter will be longer!!! Just wanted to update this!! Anywho I dedicate this chapter to Angel and Rina!! They've been bugging me to update this so here it is you guys!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	8. Soda 5

            ~*~*Disclaimer Thingy~*~* Hiya!! I know several people have been pushing me to update this (not mentioning any names but…Rina, Angel), so I'm updating it!! This chapter is really really really short, but I'm updating anyway just so Rina and Angel can't yell at me for not updating!! Lol!! But I promise I'll make the next chapter extra extra long!! Is that okies? I think its ok!! Anywho, I only own Carmen. Rina owns herself, and everyone else belongs to S.E. Hinton. Actually you probably already knew that but that's ok!! Lol!! Ok, here's the chapter!!                                  

                                    (***Soda's POV***)

            Why the hell did this Rina girl want to help me? Why would someone like her want to help me? "Soda," she broke the silence and I turned to face her. 

            "What?"

            "You don't mind the fact that I'm a Soc do you?" Ok what did this have to do with anything?

            "What?" I asked for the second time.

            "I mean, we're going to my house right now. Do you mind going to the West Side?" 

I shook my head no."Just keep your friends from jumpin me." I noticed she looked down at the ground and shook her head when I said this. "Why'd you shake your head?"

            "No reason, it's just why do you think someone's going to jump you?" I clenched my fists in anger. Had she not been listening to me all this time? I had explained everything through my loud mad rantings.

            "Because!" She still looked at me, waiting for more of an explanation. "Everyone hates me! Besides, who wouldn't want to jump a fucked up greaser?"

            "Me, Soda. I wouldn't want to jump you." Oh wow, a girl just told me that she wouldn't want to jump me. Surprise surprise. Girls don't generally want to jump boys anyway so that meant nothing at all to me.

            "Oh." I reached into my back pocket to pull out my switchblade. I needed relief, I needed to cut myself. That would make my anger go away. Atleast it would make some of my anger go away. "Damn!" I cursed loudly when I remembered that it wasn't there. Pony had it, or maybe Steve had it. "This is just great. Just fuckin great," I said under my breath. Now I had no way to get rid of my anger, no way to feel better again.

            "Soda," Rina said to me once we were at her place, "sit down." Reluctlantly I agreed and soon found myself sitting on the most comfortable couch I'd ever sat on. The joys that come along with being a Soc. "You need to stop doing this to yourself." I sighed in boredom. That was the only thing that'd I heard on the way to Rina's house; she wouldn't shut up about how cutting was bad for you, it could kill you, and finally you should stop cutting yourself.

            "I can't damnit!" I was about to lose my mind. This girl was driving me insane, yet at the same time I liked her. "How would you feel if your whole life got turned upside down and you lost the person that you loved?" She didn't answer. "Then how would you feel when everyone started to hate you?" Again she didn't answer. "Exactly! You'd fuckin hate it and you'd want to kill yourself! Exactly what I want to do now, but I can't 'cause some asshole of a girl won't leave me alone!"

            "Soda," Rina began with a smile on her face. "First of all, not everyone hates you. I don't hate you."

            "Steve does! Carmen does! Darry does! Pony does! Two-Bit does! Dally does! Johnny does! All of the people that matter hate me!"

~*~*A/N~*~* I'm sorry this chapter was so short!!! I promise the next chapter will be really really long tho!! Anywho review and tell me what you thought of this chapter please!! Thanks!!


End file.
